


Perseverance Pays Off

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-07
Updated: 2007-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knows what Severus will respond to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perseverance Pays Off

Title: Perseverance Pays Off  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Summary: Harry knows what Severus will respond to.  
Word Count: 942  
Genre: Romance  
Warnings: Err... Romance. ;)  
A/N: Written for [](http://jadzia7667.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://jadzia7667.livejournal.com/)**jadzia7667** 's birthday. A while ago she mentioned a craving for a fic with either Snarry, Harry/Charlie or Harry/Remus, so I wrote this. I hope you like it, hon!  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Perseverance Pays Off

~

Harry pushed open the shop door, walking in confidently. The time was right, he just knew it. “Severus?”

Muttering came from the back before an irritated face appeared.

“You’re back again?” Severus asked.

Harry began to answer and Severus held up a hand. “Clearly you’re here. Fine, if you continue to insist on these daily visits you should make yourself useful at least. Come back here at once.”

Smiling, Harry went through to the lab, where he found Severus poring over parchments and stirring a cauldron.

“That’s exactly the position I left you in yesterday,” he said, walking towards the table. “Have you gone home at all?”

Severus snorted. “This is delicate and complicated work, Potter. I cannot simply wander off and leave it untended. Some of us have a work ethic. Now, take these pomegranate seeds and drop them in, one every ten seconds.”

Harry did so. He’d found it satisfying to assist Severus, and, after the first time he managed to save Severus some time and effort in his brewing, the older man hadn’t made too many snide comments about his potion-making abilities.

The potion was set to simmer, and Severus relaxed a bit. Harry, standing close behind him, decided it was worth the risk and placed a warm hand on his back. “You know, you have to eat sometime,” he whispered.

Severus stiffened, but, to Harry’s joy, didn’t pull away. “I can eat later,” he said.

“What if I offered to buy you dinner?”

Severus was silent for so long that Harry feared he’d pushed too hard. He had to strain to hear when Severus finally spoke.

“Why are you doing this, Potter? Is this some sort of joke?”

“What? Merlin, no,” Harry said, his voice low and earnest.

“Then what do you truly want?”

“To get to know you better,” Harry said. “To spend time with you. To... be with you.”

“The way you were with the Weasley boy? Which one was it... Charlie?”

Harry blushed. “We were together for a while, yes,” he admitted. “But it didn’t work out. No one’s fault, really, just... one of those things.”

“And am I just one of those things? Do you see this as a casual association?”

Harry laughed. “Fuck, no. I’d bet you’ve never been casual about anything in your life.”

Severus turned to look at Harry, and after a pause, he placed a Stasis Charm on the potion before walking towards him. “What about the wolf?” he asked.

Harry’s brow went up. “Remus? What about him?”

“Are you over your crush on him?”

“I... how did you...?”

“I have watched people for far longer than you have been alive, Potter. In some cases, it’s saved my life. I knew when you developed feelings for him, and I knew when he rejected you. Have you approached him again now that you’re technically an adult?”

“It was a schoolboy crush,” Harry said, meeting Severus’ eyes squarely. “There’s no need to approach him now as I’m over him.”

“And interested, for some mysterious reason, in me.”

“Oh, I don’t know how mysterious it is,” Harry said. “There has always been... passion between us, you might say. I’d like to see if there could be more.”

Severus smirked. “Is that what this is, then?” he purred, all but stalking Harry as he backed him against a wall. “Curiosity? The thrill of the chase? What would you do if I allowed myself to be caught?” Severus leaned close, looking down at Harry.

Harry gazed up at him through his lashes, and Severus’ breath caught.

“I think you’re trying to intimidate me,” Harry finally said.

“And is it working?”

“What do you think?” Harry asked, smiling. “After all, I’ve been coming here every day for three months. I’m not that easily scared off.”

“Mmmm,” Severus hummed as he lowered his head. “We shall see.”

At the first touch of Severus’ lips, Harry’s nerve endings exploded. He moaned and pressed closer, his hands grabbing to pull Severus flush against him.

Severus immediately insinuated a leg between Harry’s thighs and began a subtle rocking movement that had them both panting in moments.

“You realize,” Severus gasped as he nipped his way across Harry’s jaw, “that this association is ludicrous?”

Harry’s head rolled back and he moaned when Severus nibbled on a sensitive tendon in his neck. “It’s not so strange,” he murmured, gasping slightly as Severus sucked his Adam’s apple lightly. “You... oh gods yes... you understand me. You know the real me. And we have a lot of... ohhh... chemistry.”

Severus drew back, looking at Harry closely. “Indeed,” he murmured. “It appears we do. So, do you really want to take me to dinner, or did you have something else in mind?”

Harry gathered his wits and smiled softly.

~

Rolling onto his back, Severus drew a deep breath as he stretched. He wasn’t used to such exertions, nor to his body aching so pleasantly.

A hand stroked his arm, and when he said nothing, a lithe body moved in and curled next to his.

“Mmmm, that was brilliant,” Harry murmured, already half asleep.

“Indeed. And you even bought me dinner first,” Severus said.

Harry burrowed closer, pressing his face deep into Severus’ neck. “Well, I had to prove my intentions were honourable,” he said.

When Harry had dropped off and was snoring softly, Severus ran a gentle hand through his hair. He thought back to the way Harry had held his arm in the restaurant, clearly proud to be in his company despite the incredulous looks they had received.

“And it appears you know me, too, brat,” he murmured fondly before finding his own rest.

~


End file.
